


"Have I ever told you"

by V_022009



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cringy lines, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_022009/pseuds/V_022009
Summary: Kevin and Jacob share a moment, just sharing confessions. Beware! Tooth-rotting, cringey lines.





	"Have I ever told you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't be too strict on me ><

Gentle sounds of breathing filled the room. The new couple was lying in bed, settling into their normal practice.

Jacob had his hand around Kevin’s waist, gently bringing him closer. Their two bodies pressed together, with Kevin’s head settled snuggly into the crook of Jacob’s shoulder.

Kevin could hear the gentle beating of Jacob’s heart, rate matching his own. He raised his head slightly to sneak a peek at Jacob’s face, only to see him already peering down. They lay in silence, merely enjoying each other’s presence.

The other members never did understand how they could just lay there and do nothing. While the other members much preferred casual conversations with their significant others, Jacob and Kevin just needed to bask in each other’s company.

Finally, Kevin said something. “Have I ever told how beautiful your deep brown eyes are?”

“Yes Kev, a lot.” Jacob chuckled lightly.

Jacob ran his fingers through Kevin’s dark black hair, tugging through any knots. Kevin stopped Jacob’s hand and pulled it nearer to the front of his face.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful your hands are? And how seeing your long fingers dance along the frets of the guitar, make my heart skip a beat.” Kevin questioned titling his head inquisitively.

Unknown to Kevin, Jacob turned a shade pinker, his embarrassment shrouded by the darkness of the room. “Yes Kev, and I told you never to mention it again!”

“Well then, have I ever told you how angel-like your mannerisms are? With your unconditional kindness and bright smile that light up my world.”

Jacob gently presses a kiss to Kevin’s forehead, “yes you have, and thank you.’

A few minutes passed without any exchange of words. Kevin’s breathing notably slowed and his eyelids closed shut.

“Hey Kev, are you asleep?”

Jacob’s words were met with silence,

With barely a whisper, Jacob spoke. “Kevin Moon. Have I ever told you that every time you laugh, all my worries and frustrations are washed away? Have I ever told you that whenever you cry, my heart drops, just like your tears, and shatters into a million pieces? Have I ever told you that whenever you embrace me, I feel like nothing can harm me? You’ve made me so happy, and all I wish is for me to become your happiness. Thank you, for being my everything.”

“Hey Jacob…” Kevin’s husky voice, thick with sleep rang out.

Jacob jumped, shocked at the sudden voice. He gently hit Kevin in the shoulder, shooting him a joking glare. “Why’d you scare me like that. I thought you were asleep!”

“How could I sleep and miss your confession?” Kevin flashed Jacob a cheeky grin. Jacob huffed, turning away from Kevin with a pout.

Kevin sat up and gipped Jacob by the shoulders, pulling him up into a sitting position facing Kevin. He gently grasped Jacob’s face, one hand on each cheek. Kevin stared straight into Jacob’s eyes, as if he could see right through him.

“Jacob Bae. You are already my happiness, got it? I’ll always love you, to the moon and back. Thank you too, for making me who I am today.” Kevin whispered as he pressed his lips against Jacob’s.

The two guys laid back down, arms and legs tangled around the other’s. Pressing their foreheads together, their breathing slowed. Heat was radiating off them, giving each other a sense of warmth and comfort. 

As the night deepened, the two guys slipped into a deep slumber.


End file.
